


Whiskey and Eezo

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drinking session on the Normandy turns hot and heavy when Kaidan and Shepard are left to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Eezo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

**A/N – A bit of ME1 early Shenko goodness!**

* * *

Kaidan's head reeled and the room danced around him as took in the view of Jane Shepard, stripped down to her briefs and a tank top, crawling across her bed towards him. The dim lighting threw tantalising shadows across the rounded swell of her breasts, the graceful curve of her throat and the delicious hollows of her collarbone, and his hand tightened on the whiskey glass he was clutching.

_Was this real?_

She was fiercely beautiful; a fascinating contrast of gentle curves and sharp angles. Creamy skin over a lithely muscled body, soft lips on a hard mouth, and eyes that could make you blush or cut you to pieces. Kaidan couldn't take his eyes off her as she joined him at the head of the bed, so casual and comfortable in her own skin that any tension or nervousness was instantly forgotten. She reached across and plucked the whiskey glass out of his hand and downed the contents, then returned it with an amused wink.

He, Shepard and Ashley has spent the night drinking at Flux. When the bar closed in the small hours of the morning and politely kicked them out, they'd managed to stumble their way back to the Normandy and had continued in the Captain's quarters. They'd made their way through a bottle of tequila and most of a bottle of whiskey before Ashley passed out and Shepard suggested calling it a night. Somehow, and Kaidan wasn't exactly sure how, he'd been talked into crashing the night in her cabin, and here he was; sharing Shepard's bed with her and an unconscious Ashley.

"You know," Shepard said slowly, annunciating each word carefully and trying not to slur. "It's going to be really hard for you to get to sleep in  _this_." Her fingers danced across the fabric of his uniform shirt, tracing buckles and trailing across the holster straps. "You should just take it off - don't be shy on my account."

Her laugh was soft and Kaidan's face burned with heat at her gentle teasing.

"I could just go back to my sleeper pod," he retorted, plucking her hand off his chest and holding it in his own. Her fingers were warm and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles in small circles, enjoying the tactile sensation of touching her. "I could leave you two to sleep it off."

Shepard chuckled throatily and retracted her hand from his with a smile. "And risk having the night crew see you stumbling around drunk? I don't think so, Alenko. Besides, if someone sees you leaving my cabin in the middle of the night it could start all sorts of rumours."

She had him there.

Kaidan let his head rest against the wall and watched her from under his lashes. "Well, since your honour is on the line, I'll guess I'd better stay the night."

"You're  _such_  a gentleman," she drawled and leaned a little closer to him.

Her eyes darted to his lips and, for a brief second, Kaidan was sure she was going to kiss him, but at the last moment she flopped onto the bed instead. Shepard slipped under the sheet in the space between himself and Ash, and slid down to rest her head on the pillow. Kaidan tore his eyes off her and leaned forward to clumsily pull his boots and socks off, tossing them to the ground as the room reeled around him.

 _I'm never drinking with Shepard again_ , he promised silently as he overbalanced and almost slid off the bed.

He righted himself and somehow managed to struggle out of his shirt while the room spun around him. His dog tags clinked against his bare chest and his skin prickled with heat as Shepard's eyes roved the broad expanse of his shoulders and down to the sprinkle of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. Kaidan shivered; the attraction between them had been strong for a while now, but aside from a few stolen kisses in the dark corners of the shuttle bay nothing had happened so far.

Maybe if Ash wasn't here-

 _But she is here_ , he reminded himself sharply, the knowledge washing over him like a cold shower.

Kaidan clung to that thought as he flicked off the bedside lamp and slipped under the cotton sheet. Darkness flooded the room and he held his breath as Shepard wriggled next to him, the sheets rustling as she slid closer and one long leg brushed against his. His skin prickled where she touched him and he closed his eyes and focused on remembering how to breathe again.

"Sorry," she whispered huskily. "But I'm pressed right up against Ash. Do you mind if I scoot a little closer to you?"

His heart thundered in his chest at the thought of Shepard's body pressed to his, their faces inches apart, their breath mingling. It was a tempting scenario,  _too tempting_ , and he nodded in the dark.

"Sure," Kaidan told her casually, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "Snuggle up."

He could have winced at how cheesy he sounded, but a moment later Shepard closed the distance between them and he forget everything except the sensation of her body against his. One of her legs slid over his and she slipped on arm around his waist as she burrowed close, her breath warm on his neck. His body hummed as biotics surged under his skin, an excited crackle of energy that he was powerless to hide.

"You smell so good," Shepard murmured sleepily. "Like whiskey and eezo.  _Fuck_."

She shifted again, moving closer until her lips brushed against his neck and the arm around his waist tightened with a slight sexual pressure. Kaidan groaned as her lips moved against the column of his throat in delicate feather-light kisses, trailing up along his jawline until she caught his earlobe in her teeth and nibbled gently.

"Shepard," he groaned quietly, heat pooling in his body as she climbed on top of him, straddling him in the dark. "We shouldn't do this. You're drunk."

"So are you," she retorted, her whisper sending a shiver from his amp port to the base of his spine. His back bowed and he fisted the top sheet in his hands to stop himself moving. "Besides, I know what I want, Alenko."

Kaidan swallowed, clinging tightly to a perilously thin shred of sanity. "What about Ash?" he asked tightly.

Shepard let out a quiet chuckle and pressed her lips to his ear. "We'll just have to be quiet, won't we?"

Her tongue flicked across his earlobe and Kaidan groaned again, hunger overwhelming common sense as he clasped her waist. He could feel her breath on his face and knew her mouth was only millimetres from his in the dark, but he held back, teasing her, drawing out the anticipation. And then slowly, oh so slowly, he brushed his lips against hers in the briefest of kisses.

Shepard whimpered and pressed against him eagerly, her hips grinding against his as she lowered her mouth to his in a slow, sleepy kiss. She tasted like whiskey and chocolate, like heaven, and Kaidan deepened the kiss and wound a hand in her hair. She gasped against his lips, a sound of pleasure and surprise, and he smirked as he kissed her again, harder, hotter, sliding his tongue against hers as he ran a hand down her body and over the curve of her ass, trailing fingers along her sensitive skin.

A heavy languid arousal began to spread through his body and the alcohol gave him a pleasant buzz as Shepard's mouth grew more insistent against his, hungry and demanding. He bit back a moan of desire that threatened to escape as she slid a leg between his and peppered his neck with tiny kisses. Her mouth dipped lower, following his collarbone, and she began to make her way down his body, kissing a burning path along his muscles.

It felt unbelievable good and Kaidan caught her in his arms tried to roll over so he could trap her beneath him and do the same.

Only he'd forgotten they were perched on the edge of the bed.

He realised his mistake moments after he began to roll, but by then it was too late to stop and with a startled squeal from Shepard they tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud  _thump_. For a moment they lay in the dark, hearts pounding and ears straining as they waited to see if Ash had woken.

She had.

Kaidan's stomach plummeted as a sound broke the silence, a slight snuffling snore followed by the sound of Ash fumbling on the bedside table for the light. It flicked on and Shepard cursed quietly and flailed at the sheet that was half-covering her, trying to pull it up and over herself and shove Kaidan away at the same time. The brunette's head appeared over the edge of the bed, peering down at them, and a drunken lopsided smile slashed across her face.

"I knew it!" she slurred victoriously. "I knew you two were hiding something!"

"It's not what it looks like-" Kaidan began to say.

"This isn't what you think-" Shepard started at the same time.

Ashley ignored them both and her eyes slid sideways as she reached down and snagged the whiskey bottle from the floor beside them. "I knew you were lying when you said we were out of booze!"

She took a long pull from the bottle, staggered to her feet, and, without saying a word, stumbled away from the bed and out of the room. The door swished shut behind her and the silence stretched as they stared after her in open-mouthed shock; either Ash was drunker than they'd realised or she was doing them a favour by leaving in a way that wouldn't embarrass them.

Kaidan was betting on the former.

Shepard laughed and flopped back on the floor, turning her green eyes on him. "Now, Lieutenant," she said with purpose. "Where were we?"

"Right about  _here_ , ma'am." Kaidan said as he rolled over and caught her beneath him. He smirked and lowered his mouth to hers. "Right about  _here_."

* * *

**A/N - I'm not used to writing ME1 Shenko, so I hope you enjoyed that! :) Reviews are always loved!**


End file.
